Chibi Rainy Day Adventure
by Mainstream Soveriegn
Summary: 3rd Chapter! Ryo is Anubis, and Sage plays Sega! And Rowen finally gets his revenge!
1. Rowen's on Fire!

Allrighty then! This story stars the greatest creation in fanfiction history, the chibis! It's also a parody on the rainy day episode of the Powerpuff Girls, just to let you know. And I don't own that episode or the Ronin Warriors, if I did I'd be floatin on a cloud somewhere... .....  
  
  
  
Welcome to Japan! Today the most exciting thing is the .... ..... .. well the ... ....... ... rain. Yep, it's raining. All over Japan, it's raining. No good business today, because it's raining. No evil attempts to take over the world today, because it's raining. And that means no saving the world today, because it's raining. Oh look, Whiteblaze is running home. Run little tiger, cause today, it's raining.  
  
What could the chibis be doing today? Well not much, cause it's SLAP OW! Ok, Kento is visiting his family today. Because it's, well, ya know nods towards window, he's in charge of entertaining his ten 2- year-old brothers and sisters.  
  
"Oh c'mon, do you really wanna see it AGAIN?" Chibi Kento moaned.  
  
"More more more more more mooooooooore!" his brothers and sisters chanted from the porch.  
  
"But I wanna come inside! I'm cold and I'm hungry and I'm wet!"  
  
"More more more more more mooooooooore!"  
  
Kento sighed. 'Me no like the rain anymore. Cye's crazy,' he thought. He turned away from the house so not to hit his family.  
  
"Huge.. .... ..Stick. ....... ..'Plosion!" he shouted, as he twirled his staff over his head and brought it down to the ground with a chibi-like explosion of rocks and dirt.  
  
"Yeeeeaaaaaah! More more more more more mooooooooore!"  
  
Kento brought his staff up again. 'Gee, I bet the other guys aren't havin as much fun as I am,' he thought sarcastically.  
  
And where are the rest of the chibi Ronin Warriors? Training at the playroom of the clubhouse because it's raiSLAP OOOOWWW! CUT IT OUT! Anyways, they were paired off as chibi Cye versus chibi Sage, and chibi Ryo versus chibi Rowen.  
  
"Big.. .... ...Wave... ...... Slapper!" Cye cried, aiming his little spray from his trident towards Sage, who jumped and rolled out of the way just in time. "Huge... .... ..Butter.. ..... ..Knife!" Sage shouted in reply, swing his oversized no-dacki wildly at Cye. Cye only needed to step slightly to the right to avoid the attack. Finally the two of them, bored half to death, plopped down on the ground to watch the other two warriors fight. They both groaned as they realized Ryo had once again forgotten his sure-kill, and Rowen had been taking a nap for the entire practice.  
  
"Lukewarm.. ..... ...Flame.. ..... ...um.. ...... ..wait.. ...... ..Lukewarm... ..... ...Flame... ...... ....I'll get it, I know it. ... ..."  
  
Chibi Sage finally lost it. "Do it now, you baka! NOW!"  
  
Chibi Ryo's eyes lit up. "Oh, that's right! Lukewarm. ..... ..Flame.. ..... ..Now!" With that, a tiny little red flame burst from his kantanas and started to grow on the sleeping Chibi Rowen's back. Rowen sat up with a start.  
  
"Do you guys smell that?" he asked innocently. Then he got the idea to look over his shoulder. "AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!! I'M ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!! I'M ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUT ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUT ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rowen screamed and scrambled about the room, up and down the slide, plowing through the blocks and toys, and finally taking a flying leap out the open door into the rain. Ryo, Cye, and Sage laughed and rolled on the ground until Rowen stumbled back in, soaked to the bone. "WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!!!" he cried at them, changing into his subarmor and wandering over to the bookshelf. He sniffled as he picked up a heavy blue book.  
  
"Whata you doing?" Sage asked as he and the other boys changed into their subarmor.  
  
"None of ya beeswax, I'm staying over here where you won't hurt me!" he yelled. And with that, he plopped himself into a corner of the room and began reading.  
  
Ryo sighed and turned towards the others. "Well, now whatda we gonna do?"  
  
Sage stood up. "I hate rainy days! I wanna go outside and kick dynasty hinny!"  
  
"Why don't we do it here?" Cye asked from the ground innocently. Ryo and Sage turned their heads.  
  
"Whada you mean, Cye?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Well, we could pretend to be the bad dynasty guys and fight each other and save the day and. .... ... and .. .... ...." It was then that Cye realized the other two were staring at him. He cast his eyes at the ground. "Oh....sorry..."  
  
"Cye, that's a great idea!" Ryo shouted, he and Sage jumping up and down.  
  
Cye snapped his head up with a bright smile. "Really? Glad I thought of it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? Is this good enough for me to continue? R+R!!! 


	2. Fly, Kento! and Nobody wants to be Cye!

2nd Chapter! Someone reminded me that I put in every attack except for Rowen's. Don't worry, it's coming! I forget the exact script, but if you've ever seen the episode, you know what I'm trying to do. And even if you haven't, well, all the better!  
  
  
  
"Okie Dokie. So how do we play?" asked Sage.  
  
"First we need a town to save," said Ryo, waddling over with his arms full of blocks, Legos, and Hot Wheels. He dropped his load in front of Sage and Cye. "OK, start building!"  
  
The three of them began. Ryo and Sage stacked the blocks and made huge skyscraper buildings, almost a foot taller then they were. Sage had to stand on Ryo's back to get some of the last few blocks up. Cye sat down a little farther away and built smaller stores and houses with the Legos. It took a few minutes, after they were done they stepped back and admired their work.  
  
"The city of Tokyoville!" Sage exlaimed.  
  
"Now what?" Cye asked.  
  
"We make the town work," said Ryo, as he dropped on his hands and knees and took a Hot Wheel in each hand. He pushed the two cars around the miniature city, then stopped the two cars next to each other. "Why hello Fred, how are you today?" he made one car say. "I'm fine, just going to work." "Then I'll see you later." He rolled one of the cars down the street.  
  
"And then the Dynasty attacked!" shouted Sage, smashing a building right next to Ryo. He was wearing a dark green beach pail over his head, with two slits cut out on one side for him to see through.  
  
"But Fred still has to go to the store and pick up food for his wife and kids," Ryo said.  
  
"The Dynasty attacks anytime!" Sage replied.  
  
"But how's he supposed to get food for his family?!" Ryo whined.  
  
"Dynasty attacks now!" Sage yelled, smashing another skyscraper.  
  
Ryo sighed, then jumped to his feet. "Ronins to arms!"  
  
Cye jumped up as well. "Ronins to arms!" he cried in reply. But instead of armoring up, he looked around in confusion. "Hey, we need Kento!"  
  
Ryo sprinted over to the toy pile, digging around for the play phone. Little did he know, he grabbed the REAL cell phone. He dialed Kento's home phone number. Mrs. Huang picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Mrs. Kento's Mom, is Kento there?" Ryo asked as politely as he could.  
  
"Oh, yes dear, I'll get him. Kento! One of your little friends is on the phone! Kento? Oh my goodness! Kento, get out of the rain this instant! What do you think you're doing? Come inside right now! Hang on dear, he's coming in right now. . . . . . . . . . KENTO HUANG!! WIPE YOUR FEET OUTSIDE!! IF I FIND ONE DROP OF MUD ON MY CARPET, YOU'LL GET NO THIRD HELPING OF PIE TONIGHT!!! All right, here he is. . . . . . .  
  
"Hello? Who's this?" Kento asked.  
  
"Kento! The Dynasty is attacking Tokyoville!"  
  
One the other line, Kento's eyes bulged. "No way!"  
  
"Yep way! We need you here right now!"  
  
"OK! Wait a minute." He thought for a moment. "How am I supposed to get there?"  
  
Ryo groaned, thinking that they were still make-believing. "Fly, Kento! Fly!"  
  
Kento's eyes light up. "Fly?! I can fly?! OK, be there in a minute!" He dropped the phone, ran out to the porch past his brothers and sisters, took a giant leap. . . . . . . . . and fell in the dirt. Realizing he'd been tricked, his eyes welled up with tears. "WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! MOMMY, I FELL IN THE MUD!!!!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Ryo hung up his end and turned to Cye. "He's on his way! Let's go save the day!  
  
Cye punched his tiny fists in the air. "Yeah, let's go!"  
  
"Wait for me!" Sage cried, running over to the two of them. Somehow he had gotten a hold of the Wildfire helmet and was wearing it.  
  
Ryo's jaw dropped. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm gonna be Ryo now," Sage said proudly, his hands on his hips.  
  
"You can't be Ryo! I'm Ryo!"  
  
"That's why you can't pretend to be Ryo. Besides, you're Cye," he said, shoving him.  
  
Ryo's eyes narrowed. "I don't wanna be Cye! I wanna be the bad guy! You be Cye!" he screamed, shoving him back.  
  
"No, you be Cye!"  
  
"You be Cye!"  
  
"You be Cye!"  
  
"You be Cye!"  
  
"I'll be Cye!" Cye said, waving his hand.  
  
Ryo and Sage stopped shoving each other and faced him. "You can't be Cye!" Ryo growled.  
  
"You're already Cye!" Sage said. They went back to shoving each other.  
  
"You be Cye!"  
  
"You be Cye!"  
  
"You be Cye!"  
  
"You be Cye!"  
  
Cye's jaw quivered and his eyes got big as he watched the two of them fight. "WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rowen, who had been sitting in the corner peacefully all this time, dropped his book and jumped up, clutching his head. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" he screamed.  
  
Ryo and Sage stopped fighting, and Cye stopped crying. Rowen wouldn't stop reading if a bomb went off next to him, so they must be in big trouble. He stomped over to them.  
  
"What's going on? I can't read my book with you guys making all that noise!"  
  
Sage, Ryo, and Cye all began to speak at once. "He didn't ------ and he wouldn't ---- and then pushed me ----- then they started yelling ---- then he started crying. . . . . . .  
  
"Stop, stop, stop!! I can't understand you!! One at a time. Sage, you go first."  
  
"We were playing make-believe real nicely," he started.  
  
"And then Sage wanted to be me," Ryo said.  
  
"And nobody wants to be me!" Cye whined.  
  
Rowen hadn't understood one word of what they said, and he clutched his head again. "Auuggh. . . . . .. . OK, how can we fix this then?"  
  
Sage, Ryo, and Cye thought for a moment. They all got the same idea at the same time. "Wwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllll. . . . . . . . . .  
  
A few moments later, Sage was in the Wildfire helmet, Cye was in the Halo helmet, and Rowen head was squished into the Torrent helmet. (Cye was the smallest chibi, Rowen was the biggest.) Sage and Cye stood in a battle- ready position, Rowen leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"Ronins, the evil Dynasty bad guy has gone downtown," Sage said to Cye and Rowen. On cue, Ryo jumped out behind some of the Lego buildings, the green bucket now on his head.  
  
"Mwhahahahahahahaaaaa!! Come out Ronins!! Mwhahahahahahahahaa!!"  
  
"Let's get 'em!" Cye shouted. He and Sage ran between buildings to where Ryo was, humming one of the battle tunes. When they got there, Sage turned his head and glared at Rowen. "Hey Cye, c'mon!"  
  
Rowen sighed and dawdled over to where Sage and Cye where standing. Sage and Cye glared at him again.  
  
"Mwhahahahahahaha! You can not defeat me Ronins!" Ryo laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah? Lukewarm............. Flame.............Now!!" Sage swung his imaginary kantanas at Ryo, he pretended to dodge them. He pushed him in slow motion, giving Sage plenty of time to pretend to stagger backward and fall. "Oh no! I'm going dooooooooooooooooooooown!" Sage shouted, rolling to Rowen's feet.  
  
"Ryo! OK bad guy, now I'm gonna get you! Huge............Butter..............Knife!!" Cye cried, swinging wildly at Ryo and missing him by a mile. Ryo pretended to grab Cye and throw him back in slow motion. "Oh no! I'm also going doooooooooooooooooooooown!" Cye rolled beside Sage. The two of them looked up at Rowen.  
  
"Cye! Help us!"  
  
"You have got to be kidding," Rowen muttered. "I told you I didn't want to do this anymore."  
  
"You have to help us!" Sage cried.  
  
"And the faster you help us, the faster you can go back to your book!" Cye added.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"We promise!"  
  
"OK," Rowen said. He ran over to Ryo. "Big Wave Slapper," he mumbled, giving Ryo a little shove. He took off the Torrent helmet, tossed it to Cye, and marched back to his book. Ryo blinked a couple times and looked at Sage and Cye. When they shrugged their shoulders, he rolled his eyes up and pretended to fall over dead, his tongue sticking out and his legs in the air.  
  
"YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cye and Sage cheered, jumping up and down. "And the day is saved, thanks to the Chibi Ronin Warriors!" They high-fived.  
  
"Not so fast," said Ryo, taking his bucket off.  
  
Cye stopped jumping and looked at him. "What now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
What will the chibi's do now? R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Ryo is Anubis! and Sage plays Sega!

Up front, I apologize to all Sekhmet and Dais fans for what will happen a few sentences down. I just don't really like the warlords, and they fit the part best. Don't kill me!  
  
  
  
  
  
"We hafta figure out who sent the Dynasty bad guy after us," said Ryo.  
  
Sage, Cye, and Ryo pondered on this for a minute. Who would want to attack them? Cye was the first to get an idea.  
  
"I got it!" he shouted. "It was Sekhmet! That guy's never ever nice to us." He crossed his eyes and danced around clumsily. "Yea-ha! With my Slimey Snakey Bonk, I'll force the Ronin Warriors to drink really bad grape juice! Yea-ha! Yippe!"  
  
Ryo giggled. "Nah, I don't think he's smart enough ta do that." (Sorry sorry sorry!!!!)  
  
"Maaaaaybe it was meeeeeeee, Dais.. . . . . . .. .. . . " Sage slid around the room in his Spiderman costume. "I have the Invise Spidy Web, the brains, and the wardrobe to pull off such a dastardly deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed." He continued to slither around Cye, making Cye double over laughing. (Sorry sorry sorry sorry...AAAAAHH!! GET THAT KNIFE AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!)  
  
"No!" Ryo's voice was so loud it made Sage literally jump out of his costume. The two of them looked over to see Ryo wearing the green helmet again, this time with a boomerang glued to the top. "Mwhahahahahahahhahahahahahaaaaa!!! It couldn't be you, because it was me! Mwhahahahahahahhahahahahahaaaaa!!! Anubis! Mwhahahahahahahhahahahahahaaaaa!!! It could only be made by the most evil mind in the universe, and since I have yet to meet a more evil mind, I can safely assume that the most evil mind in the universe is me, Anubis!!! Mwhahahahahahahhahahahahahaaaaa!!!!!!!!!  
  
"That's so true!!!" Sage cracked up laughing. Cye, on the other hand, wasn't laughing at all. In fact, he looked a bit frightened, but Sage didn't notice.  
  
"Do not try to stop me. . . .. . .. . .. .." Ryo didn't have time to finish his sentence before Cye pounced on him, knocking him through the remaining Legos.  
  
"Take that, evil Dynasty!" Cye yelled, jumping up and down in his little victory dance. Ryo popped back out from the Legos, his bucket in hand, and not looking the least bit pleased.  
  
"Cyeeeeee!!!!!!! What part of this pretend game don't you get?!?!?!?!"  
  
Cye jumped a little, realizing his mistake. "But you looked so convincing. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"PRETEND!!!!!" Ryo shouted so loudly that Cye fell back a little to Sage's feet. Sage glared at him.  
  
"Dummy."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"OK, stop it." Ryo said as he replaced the bucket on his head. "Now, I as the PRETEND Anubis am going to go back to the dynasty to concoct my next evil plan. And you guys, as the Ronin Warriors, will try and stop me."  
  
"Got it" Cye stood up, smiling with understanding.  
  
"And when we find you, we beat you up real good!" said Sage, punching his little fist into his hand.  
  
"Yes yes! Mwhahahahahahahhahahahahahaaaaa!!!!!!!!! But pretend of course!" said Ryo, looking directly at Cye. "Now, close your eyes and count to sixty."  
  
Sage and Cye turned around towards the back wall. "One, two, three, four, five, six. . . . . . . . .. . .. . . ."  
  
Ryo jumped up and ran upstairs to the different rooms of the clubhouse, trying to find a good hiding place. He checked the rooms, but couldn't find a good place.  
  
"No, not there. No, not there. No. No. No. Aha!" he shouted, reaching the bathroom. "Those Ronins will never find me in here! Mwhahahahahahahhahahahahahaaaaa!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Back downstairs, Sage and Cye finished up. "Fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty!! Ready or not, here we come!"  
  
The two of them dashed about the clubhouse, humming another battle tune. "Duh dun, dun dun duh dun.. . . .. . dan dan!" Neither of them got the idea to check the bathroom, where Ryo was hiding under the sink.  
  
"Mwhahahahahahahhahahahahahaaaaa!!!!!!!!! They'll never find me in here!!!" Ryo whispered to himself. So he waited.. . . . . . . . . . and waited .. . . . . . . . . . and waited .. . . . . . . . . . and waited. "Aw, for peanut's sake!" He said after a couple hours.  
  
Making his way out of the sink and back downstairs, he looked for the other boys. Beeping noises lead him over to the TV room, where Sage was playing with the Sega as Cye cheered him on.  
  
"Jump over the water! Jump over the water!" Cye shouted. Sage bit down on his lip as the character on screen did a trick front flip over a blue region that was, well, water.  
  
Ryo's jaw dropped for the second time that afternoon. "What are you guys doing??? I thought we were playing!"  
  
"We got tired of looking for you hours ago," said Cye over his shoulder, then snapping his head back to the TV. "Jump over the water!!!"  
  
Ryo, nearly purple in the face, stepped between Sage, Cye, and the TV. "So let me get this straight. You guys left me in a bathroom cabinet for two hours, just so you could play video games???"  
  
"Well what were you going to do? Manically laugh us to death?" Sage asked sarcastically.  
  
"Or maybe you'll throw your bucket at us!" Cye snickered.  
  
Now Ryo was really steamed. Nobody makes fun of his bucket and gets away with it! "Behold! Anubis's most evil plan yet!!" He bent down, grasping the game cartridge in his hand.  
  
"What're you doing?!?!?!?!" Cye gasped. Ryo grinned evil at him.  
  
"You wouldn't dare. . . . . . ." Sage began to say. But it was too late. Ryo pulled out the cartridge, and with it, all of Sage's hard earned points.  
  
Now it was Sage and Cye's turn to steam. "All right Anubis, you asked for it!!!!!!!"  
  
"Mwhahahahahahahhahahahahahaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" Ryo sprinted around the room. Having trained with them for most of the day, he was able to predict and dodge their attacks quite easily until. . . . . . . . .  
  
"YEEOOOOOWWW!!!!!!!! GE'OFF ME!!!!!!!!!" Rowen screamed at Ryo. He had enough steam to make a pot of water boil. Ryo ran for his life. Even Sage and Cye knew it was time to back off. "THAT'S IT!!!!! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU GUYS HURTING ME ALL DAY!!!" Rowen pulled out his blue marble ball. "Armor of Stratatata!! Marble power!!!" Wallpaper streamed around Rowen until he was in full armor and began chasing Ryo.  
  
Ryo stuck out his tongue. "Nyah nyah!" Let's see you try and hurt me!"  
  
Rowen pulled out his bow and arrow. A picture of Earth suddenly appeared behind him. Confused, all of the boys froze with the exception of Cye, who thoughtfully picked up Rowen's book. His eyes grew twice the size of normal as he read the title out loud.  
  
"How to Power Up Chibi Attacks and Get Revenge on Bullies."  
  
Rowen grinned. "Arrow. . . . . . . . .. Big .. . . . . . . . .. . . Boomy!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
His arrow speed straight at Ryo. Terrified, Ryo ducked down. The arrow flew over his head and out the window. Rowen sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . what happened?"  
  
Cye found Rowen's bookmark and read the chapter that he had hadn't finished. "How to Aim Your Lethal Attack." (C'mon, do you think I'd really hurt a chibi like that?)  
  
Rowen was still trying to figure out what to do next as Sage jumped on him. "Dog pile!!!" he shouted. Ryo and Cye squealed and jumped in. Soon the four of them were pile of legs, arms, and giggles. Ryo barely noticed the sun had come out or that phone was ringing until about the twelfth ring. He untangled himself from the mess and picked it up. "HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA.. . . . . . . . . . . I mean, hello?"  
  
"Ryo! Dais, Sekhmet, and Anubis just showed up at my house! They're doing really bad stuff!" Kento yelled.  
  
Ryo laughed. "Oh, let me guess, they're passing out bad grape juice?"  
  
"No! They're playing reruns of Barney in front of my family! They've already got my brothers and sisters under it's spell!!!" From the background, Ryo noticed strange voices singing 'I love you, you love me. .. .'. "Auuuuuuugh, make it stop!!!!!"  
  
"But Kento, we're having so much fun, and anyways we can't come over cause it's rai. . ." Then he looked out the window. "Huh? The sun's out. Oh man, do we hafta??"  
  
"Duh!!!"  
  
He sighed as he hung up. "OK guys, we gotta go help Kento save the world now."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. . . . . . . . .. . ."  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
Well, that's it. So whatda think? Should I start another chibi story from here? R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Right here | | | | | | | | | 


End file.
